With the continuous development of the LTE technology as well as the subsequent 5G pre-research project, spectrum is becoming quite insufficient, and thus a new generation of mobile communication technology is required to further improve spectrum efficiency than prior art. Studies found that generation of data service is closely related to user behavior. Furthermore, the generation of the data service is closely related to time and locations, and the service data has a serious asymmetry between uplinks and downlinks.
To this end, in the mobile communication technology in the prior art, eIMTA (enhanced Interference Mitigation and Traffic Adaptation) (dynamic TDD technology) is introduced. This technology flexibly adjusts proportion of an uplink resource to a downlink resource, such that the resource allocation is matched with proportion of an actual uplink load to an actual downlink load, thereby achieving the purpose of rationally using resources. However, this technology is merely applicable in a TDD (Time Division Duplexing) system, and could not be applicable in a FDD (Frequency Division Duplexing) system. The uplink resource and the downlink resource of the FDD system are allocated to an uplink dedicated frequency and a download dedicated frequency, respectively. Thus, the eIMTA technology could not adjust the proportion of the uplink resource to the downlink resource according to actual service demands.
Therefore, a new technology is required to realize a flexible duplexing solution of a FDD system, that is to say, flexibly adjust the uplink resource and the downlink resource of the FDD system according to actual network service demands.